1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch display systems, and particularly, to a touch display system with an optical touch detector for detecting touch positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch display systems have been widely used in electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile phones.
Touch screens and touch detectors are key components for touch display systems. The touch screen is a display which can display images according to touches applied thereto. The touch detector is for detecting touch positions of a user's finger or a stylus on the touch screen. Currently, resistance films, capacitance films and surface acoustic wave systems are popularly used as touch detectors. However, the resistance film and the capacitance film reduce the light transmittance of the touch screen. Furthermore, the surface acoustic wave system is liable to absorb dust and water, thereby impairing the performance of the touch display system.
What is needed, therefore, is a touch display system which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.